Animal Toonz
SEE THE FULL PAGE! Animal Toonz is a very popular channel in Peppaland that was launched on July 9, 1987. It has cartoons that are aimed at audiences ages 2-15. Animal Toonz is a partner with Minecraft Channel and sometimes with Anima Kids, Animal Toonz's rival channel is SBC2 Animal Toonz has a PigTube channel and its most popular video is You Got Tooned History In 1986, PTBC (Peppish Television Broadcasting Company) Employee Max Mouse had the idea of making a channel for adults with adult content. He showed the plan to other employees of Peppish Television Broadcasting Company, when they started making the channel, one of the PTBC Employees did not like the idea, and the channel had to be remade again. Until November 1986 it was now planned to be made for kids ages 2-15. PTBC made a pre-release of the TV channel was made on December 1986 by the name of Animal Toons, at this time it was starting to have cartoons on it, until February 1987 the pre-release got closed temporally for 5 months. Then it got officially released on July 9, 1987 by the name of Animal Toonz. The adult program idea was reused for Animal Toonz in Germany and in USA as the ATAdultz Block, as of 1998, Animal Toonz is also owned by TSW Television International Releases of the Channel *'July 7, 1987 = '''Peppaland, Mushroom Kingdom *'November 23, 1989 = New Porkville *'April 10, 1990 '= Sheepington *'March 11, 1999: '''International Except Japan, Germany, Colombia, Taiwan, Singapore, Indonesia, Latin America, Mexico and Brazil. *'September 4, 2000 =''' Happy Tree Town *'''December 1, 2001 = Colombia *'August 25, 2001' = Japan (Now known as JToonz) *'May 8, 2002 = '''Island of iSally *'October 15/16, 2006''' = Germany *'November 16, 2006' = Singapore, Taiwan *'November 21, 2001' = Brazil *'December 5, 2009 = '''Peppadelphia *'January 12, 2011 = United Kingdom *'June 29, 2012 = '''Los Bernandino *'October 26, 2014 = 'Island of Soda *'February 3, 2015 = 'United Regions. *'June 4, 2018 =''' UniKingdom (Unikitty!) *'January 4, 2019 = '''River Island of Matthew *'January 1, 2019 = Indonesia *'April 1, 2019 =' Latin America and Mexico Programming Current Italics indicate that the show airs on Animal Toonz without the need of a block. * Miraculous Ladybug (Season 2) (2017-Present) * Peppa Pig (UK Dub) (2004-Present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-Present) * The Loud House (2016-Present) * Sonic Boom (Banned) (No longer available on the Time For Speed Block) * Vampirina (2017-Present) * Gravity Falls (2012-2016-Present) * Penn Zero Part-Time Hero (2014-Present) * Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures (Banned) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (1998-Present) * Peppa Pig (American Tickle-U Dub) (Rare Ocassions) (2005-Present) * Unikitty! (2017-Present) * Pat the Dog (2017-Present) * George's Adventures (2018-Present) * The Garfield Show (2009-Present) * Chuck's Choice! (2016-Present) * We Bare Bears (2015-Present) * Chowder (2008-Present) * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom (2007-Present) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2011-2012-Present) * Ballerina Gals (2018-Present) * The Fairly OddParents (Released July 7th 2018) * Craig of The Creek (Released July 1st 2018 along with Bunsen is a Beast!) * Yin Yang Yo! (Premiered the day after Yo-yo stopped airing it) (2018-Present) * Bunsen is a Beast (Premiered July 1st 2018 along with Craig of The Creek) * ATnewsTODAY (November 7, 2000-present) * Sonic X (2003-2006-Present) (Also available on the Time For Speed Block) * Pickle & Peanut (2018-Present) * Future Worm! (2018-Present) * Summer Camp Island (2018-Present) * Disney's Pucca (2006-2008-Present) * Canimals (November 23, 2018-Present) (Premiered along with Cracked Up!) * Cracked Up! (November 23, 2018-Present) (Premiered along with Canimals) * Big Hero 6: The Series (November 26, 2018-Present) * Waterworks Willie Revival (December 15, 2018) * Mini Beat Power Rockers (December 16, 2018) * The ZhusZhus (January 4, 2019-present) * Kim Possible (2002-2007-present) * Happy Tree Friends (2000-present) (Only in Animal Toonz Happy Tree Town) * 3 Below (April 2, 2019) * Clarence (2014-Present) * Mr. Bean (2002-Present) * Fishtronaut (2009-Present) * Another Week AT Animal Toonz (2015-Present) * Milly, Molly (2009-Present) Former Programming All of These Shows except PJ Masks, Spongebob Squarepants, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Morko and Mali, Powerpuff Girls (2016), Miracle Star, Barbie Dreamtopia, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Teen Titans Go!, The Moxy Show and Block 13 can be watched on the Plus Channel. However, Block 13 can be seen on Animal Toonz Middle East and Spongebob Squarepants can be seen in Estonia. * PJ Masks (Removed from Animal Toonz because of many reports saying that the series were a copy of Miraculous Ladybug) (The series got banned inmediatly after the premiere of his 1st episode) (2016) * Right Now Kapow (Residents of Peppaland said that this series was made by a 6 year old kid that has mental problems and it got removed, Some people found the series funny and they fought for it to be included on the plus channel) (2016-2017) * Miraculous Ladybug (Season 1) (Season 1 still airs in New Porkville and some rare occasions in Peppaland countries) (2016-2017) * Peg + Cat (2013-2015) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Removed because due to fans of the old series saying that it was really bad) (Season 1 only aired) (2016) * Miracle Star (Removed from Animal Toonz because of being a knock-off of The Amazing World of Gumball, the 3 episodes were shown.) (2014-2015) * The Little Lulu Show (????-2009) * Rocket Power (Still Airing in New Porkville and Sheepington) (2001-2007) * Garfield and Friends (Still airs at 4:30 AM on the Non-Plus Channel) (1988-2000) (2005-Present) * Teen Titans Go! (Banned because it messed up the old ones) (Only Season 1 and 2 aired) (2013-2017) * Teen Titans (2003-2013) * Block 13 (Banned for being a knock-off of Anima Kids and Adult Program South Park) (English Subtitles were provideed) (Still airs on Animal Toonz Middle East) (2001-2005) * Maya the Bee (removed due to controversy over an inappropriate shot) (2015) * The Moxy Show (Removed due to the CGI looking extremely poor and lazy) (1993-1996) * Waterworks Willie (1987-1997) * Barbie Dreamtopia (Removed due to many lighty colours that almost causes audiences to have a seizure) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2018. Removed due to Yo-Yo owning the rights) (Still airs in Animal Toonz Estonia because of the lack of YO-YO in it) * Morko and Mali (2017-2018. Banned because some AT worker added it and later he got fired because of the mayority of segments being Live-Action, also because of the series being a bad combination of Puppetry and Cartoons. * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014-2016. Banned because people said that those series were really inmature and very bad) * Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003-2007) * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2011-2013) (Banned because of inappropiate content and characters) * Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures (2013-Present) (Banned due to torturing people's pets) * Sonic Boom (2014-Present) (Banned because of the annoying brown stuff sonic & tails wear) Upcoming Programming TBA Exclusive Programming/Shorts * Mickey Mouse Shorts * Sonic Underground (Time for Speed Block) * Sonic SaTAm (Time for Speed Block) * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Time for Speed Block) Animal Toonz Originals * Rob's Guide to Destroy Someone (2018-Present) * Star Sheep Vs. The Forces Of Food (Cartoon, Not Live Action) (2015-Present) * Animal Toonz Awesome English (2017-Present) * Samuel Adventures (2019-Present) ATAdultz Shows with an X indicate that they are only watchable on the 24/7 ATAdultz network. Bolded shows indicate that they are exclusive on Peppaland * Peppa: Middle East Breaks Loose (2018-Present) * Peppa Pig's Summer Camp (2018-present) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2004-present) * Squidbillies (2012-Present) * 12 oz. Mouse (2005-2007/2017-present) * The Simpsons (1990-Present) * South Park (1997-Present) * Happy Tree Friends (2007-present) * Family Guy (1999-present) * Under Peppa's Pants (2018-present/New Porkville exclusive) X * Peppa Pig: Adult Mania (2018/2018-present/Peppaland exclusive) X * Dick Figures (2011-present) X * Cyanide and Happiness Shorts Compilation (2018-present) X * Purgatony (2019-present) * Peppatoons X Former ATAdultz Programming * The Cyanide and Happiness Show (2014-2018) (Replaced with a series of shorts) * Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994-2006) Movies for "Animal Toonz Ultra Moviez" Currently known movies for "Animal Toonz Ultra Moviez" * Waterworks Willie: The Movie (November 25, 2018) * Chicken Little * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit * Peppa Pig: The Movie * Peppa Pig Holiday Resort * Kim Possible (2019) (First Live-Action Movie on AT) International Programming Animal Toonz/International Programming Schedule Animal Toonz/Schedule Censorship PJ Masks: '''Before the series were removed from Animal Toonz, they cut the Transformation and Going to the Base sequences to avoid the series from being a copy of Miraculous Ladybug. Luna Girl episodes had been banned too. '''The Amazing World Of Gumball: * Masami Zapping Gumball, Sussie giving a ugly smell to Gumball and Banana Joe and Carmen making fun of him in The Party was cut, (Teri slapping Gumball wasn't cut at all) * Darwin hitting Gumball with a Dodgeball in The Fridge has been cut * Darwin and Banana Joe attempting to harm Gumball but then rub him in The Banana has been cut. * Darwin Raging on the end of The Society has been cut * Nicole Insulting a Worker in The Money has been cut (This can be watched on the Plus Channel) * The Wattersons telling gross things and hate to Gumball has been Cut on the same Episode mentioned before (This can't be watched on Both Plus and Normal Channels) * Daisy's dream on "The Night" has been cut because of being too disturbing. However, Alan's dream wasn't cut at all. Gravity Falls: * Dipper saying "You can totally kill me later, but right now he needs us" on Roadside Attraction. "The wrord You can totally Kill me later, but right.." has been cut and he says "Now he needs us" * Pacifica Threatening the Lilliputtians after escaping the Minigolf in The Golf War has been cut * The Fake Owner saying "Your not going anywhere" and then screaming after climbing to the roof on Into the Bunker! was cut because it will disturb many children (This can't be watched on the Plus Channel) * Some of the more questionable shots, such as the bloody animals, were removed due to gore. Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures: ' * Pinky saying love words to Pacman has been cut in some episodes * Pacman taking a Drooled Cake from his mouth and showing it to Skeebo and then eating it again in All You Can Eat has been cut * Buttocks threatening the Narrator in Scare-Bazooka episode was cut (Making him to not fourth-wall break during the episode) '''Unikitty!: ' * Unikitty getting stabbed in the Eye by Puppycorn has been cut in some countries * The Burger Person Pooping a Pickle and Puppycorn attempting to eat it in Hide "n" Seek was cut 'Pat the Dog: ' * Lola's insults to Victor and insults to Lola were cut. They cannot be watched in the Plus channel. * The last part of the "Abracadabra" episode where Victor gets stuck and everyone laughs of him was cut due to the scene referencing bullying and because kids would turn Claustrophobic in a instant. It cannot be watched in the plus channel. 'The Loud House: ' * Lucy in a Monster Tippy costume chasing Lincoln from In Tents Debate has been cut and edited because kids may be scared from seeing her in that costume. (But they didn't cut Luan in the normal Tippy costume). * Lola Killing and Burying Lana's Pet Seymour in a flashback from the Sound of Silence episode has been cut, leaving unknown what Lola did wrong to Lana (This can be confirmed watching it uncensored on the Plus Channel) * The Reporter telling Lola: Miss Gross and Gnarly in Chore and Peace has been cut * Fenton (As a sun) Blinking to the viewers in The Crying Dame was cut in both plus and normal channels had been cut. Later the episode was banned (More info below) '''George's Adventures: * Alex saying: "So this is what a retarded man looks like" in Inside Wasteland was cut * In the episode "Milkshakes", Sammy sung a clean version of the lyrics to the song "Milkshake". This was cut from recent airings due to referencing a song with a mature nature. * In the original airing of the episode "Road Rush", a gas station leak sets a forest on fire. This scene was removed due to deforestation, but oddly, the scene can be scene outside of the Plus channel in New Porkville. The Powerpuff Girls (2016) This happened before the series got banned from AT * In the "In The Garden of the Good and the Eddie" episode, Bubbles swearing and Buttercup pointing it up was cut. Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: * Phyllis allergy to Flowers has been cut. We Bare Bears: ''' * Panda getting erased from a photo in Panda's Date episode was removed from unknown reasons. * Grizzly throwing bills to Panda while dancing in front of the animals was cut due to referencing homosexuality and prostitution. * Ice attempting to attack someone while talking to the phone and Panda stopping him in Shush Ninjas has been cut * Clifford saying I hate you Panda! has been cut in Lucy's Brother episode was cut Episode Removals ''Sole Power, My Big Fat Stinky Wedding, The Crying Dame, Charlie's Big Foot, Poultry of Motion, The Triangle, and The Flight To Egypt (UK only), can't be watched on the Plus Channel because of the reasons mentioned below.'' '''Peppa Pig: * The Quarrel was banned because of having hate speech like: You are not my best friend, Will you apologize with me?, Not until you do it first!, etc. (You can see it on the American Version) * International Day was banned because of having hate towards Toddlers (Russia, Spain and Greece) and Peppa (France) telling her best friend Suzy (Holand) insults. (This episode can only be watched on the American Version) The Amazing World of Gumball: ''' * The Spoon was banned because it was making nonsense of someone getting scared of a Spoon (This can be watched on the plus channel) * The Triangle has been banned because it was having hate speech towards the main character. * The Girlfriend was banned because of the excessive references towards Horror Movies and the character Jaime was a bad influence. Same happened with The Coach * The Coach was banned because Jaime was a bad influence. '''Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures: * Stand by your Pacman has been cut because of Stalking and hate to girls from a lover. (This can be watched on the plus channel) Unikitty!: ' * Action Forest was banned because of Massive Violence (leaving the kids not knowing who is Eagleraptor) (It can only be watched on Animal Toonz Plus) '''The Loud House: ' * The Crying Dame was banned because of the same reason as they censored Fenton as a sun at the end, because the toy will traumatize and scare children along with his song. * In September 1, 2018 reruns of the episode returned to the standard channel, but everything related to Fenton and his song was censored and replaced with covered with Censored Bars and Bleeps. The episode is fully uncensored in the plus channel, but the end was cut and before the episode starts a warning appears saying that the episode might not be for younger viewers. '''Sonic Boom: * Sole Power was banned because of the AT forums and other TV communities saying that this episode ruined Sonic's Speed and because it got bad reviews. George's Adventures: * Me Want Money and Robot Revolution was banned because of having violence, The Flight to Egypt was banned in UK because of possible racism. (These 3 can be watched on the plus channel) **As of August 12, 2018 at 12:15 A.M., reruns of Me Want Money have returned to the standard channel. * "Georgeopolis" was skipped in all western territories and most European countries for unknown reasons. Chuck's Choice: * Poultry in Motion was banned because of having Animal Abuse themes. (You can't watch it on the plus channel) We Bare Bears: ''' * Charlie's Big Foot was banned because kids will be afraid from the doctor if they break their feet. It also got banned because of Panda acting weird in the hospital scenes (Because it was referencing drugs). This cannot be watched in the Plus channel. '''Chowder: * My Big Fat Stinky Wedding was banned because of having Animal Abuse themes and being cruel to Chowder. (This can't be watched on the Plus Channel) * Sheboodles was removed due to themes of Murder like Endive trying to kill Todd. (This can be watched on the plus Channel) Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil: Those two episodes can't be watched on the plus channel * The "Detained" episode was banned because It included children abuse and very disturbing scenes. * Bwar-Mart was banned because of being really disturbing like Detained Teen Titans Go! This happened before the series got banned from AT * Throne of Bones was banned due to referencing the Hell and Satan. Blocks All of these blocks can be extended if you have Animal Toonz Plus! Toonz Vs. Toonz!!: '''On fridays, you can choose what Cartoon will have a marathon on Saturday. If a Cartoon wins, you can watch the marathon on Saturdays at 7:00 PM to 10:00 PM. If you are a subscriber to Animal Toonz Plus you can access Toonz Vs. Toonz XL!!, which lasts until 11:30 PM, you can also access their plus voting website where you can choose what former cartoon will have a marathon. '''The Loud Marathon/The Loud House: The Full Trilogy: '''Airs May of Every Year, It's a marathon that airs Episodes of The Loud House in a random order, It airs Fridays at 4:00 PM to 7:00 PM, If you are a subscriber of The Plus Channel, The block can only be watched on June From Mondays to Fridays and it is renamed as "The Loud House: The Full Trilogy" And all episodes are in their order from Season 1 to 3. But it excludes The Crying Dame '''Animal Toonz Ultra Moviez: '''This block airs Cartoons Movies even that they are not from Animal Toonz!. Like The Lego Movie, Sonic OVA Movie, Etc. If you are a subscriber of the Plus Channel you can access On-Demand features, like Fast Foward, Pause, Back Foward, Subtitles, Language and More! '''Peppish Mondays: '''This Block airs on the Last Monday of every month, it's a marathon of Peppa Pig along with random generated episodes like The Loud Marathon, There is a 5% Chance that The Golden Boots and Around The World with Peppa specials can be aired. If you are a subscriber of the Plus Channel, you will start with a option if you want to watch The Two Specials, The Golden Boots or Around the World with Peppa, or watch the episodes. You can't go back to the options menu, after the 2 specials are finished, you will start watching the Muddy Puddles Episode.. '''Episodes Choice!: '''This is a Chuck's Choice Marathon That Airs Saturdays and Sundays from 9:50 AM to 12:00 PM '''ATAdultz: Animal Toonz Adultz is a block that airs adult content, such as South Park, The Simpsons and Peppa Pig: Arabian Mission. It airs every Monday and Friday night from 7:30pm - 12:00am. Tnimal Aoonz: 'This block airs every last friday of every month, the block's purpose is that AT will air 2 episodes from their series, but some things on their episodes have been altered and changed, such as added characters/objects, color changes, pictures changes, etc. AT offers on their website to print a board to list the differences, but if the person doesn't has a printer, he must see the webpage version. '''Best of: '''This block airs an hour long marathon of a show based around a certain character. Only takes place during the summer and on federal holidays and vacations. '''Time for Speed: '''This block is hosted by Sonic The Hedgehog, it airs shows relating to Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Underground, Sonic SATAM, The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog, etc... '''25 Days of Toonz: '''Everyday in December, Animal Toonz has a different event for it's series. (Examples: December 1 aired the first episode of every show and December 8 aired the first 8 episodes of George's Adventures) '''Lazy Live-Action: '''This block of Animal Toonz airs LazyTown episodes from all their seasons. '''Summer Toonz: '''This block initally debuted in June of 2018, airing new episodes of shows such as George's Adventures and The Amazing World of Gumball. It returned on June 22, 2019. Future Blocks '''Animal Toonz Top 5/Top 10: '''This block airs at the end of every year. It starts at 5:00 PM to 9:00 PM. This block consists of the best 5 episodes that some Animal Toonz series has ever aired. If you are subscribed to the Plus Channel, it gets expanded to Top 10 and airs at 7:30 AM to 12:30 PM because it will be too long at 5:00 PM. Former Blocks '''A December to Remember: '''Every Saturday and Sunday in December, Animal Toonz airs new episode of a majority of it's series from 6:00am to 11:50am. It began on December 1, 2018 and ended on December 30, 2018. Events of "25 Days of Toonz" * December 1: The very first episodes of The Loud House, The Amazing World of Gumball, George Adventures, Vampirina, Kick Buttowski and more shows aired this day. * December 2: Season 1 of LazyTown aired as part of the Lazy Live-Action block. * December 3: Season 3 of The Amazing World of Gumball aired, with the episodes The Triangle and The Money being skipped * December 4: Home on the Range (2004) aired followed by all Peppa Pig Season 4 episodes * December 5: Chicken Little (2005) aired * December 6: Episodes of The Loud House aired uncensored and un-edited * December 7: ATAdultz programming aired all day. * December 8: 8 new episodes of George Adventures aired. * December 9: A pre-release of The Zhu Zhus was aired on the channel * December 10: Boris & Rufus was shown along with permission of MLGBoris2011TV and Minecraft Channel. * December 11: Meet Windows ME aired with permission of Minecraft Channel * December 12: The Glitch of June 22 returned as a joke * December 13: The Loud House episode "The Crying Dame" aired uncensored on the standard channel, followed with the "Tricked" episode and the You Got Tooned song * December 14: Season 1 of We Bare Bears aired * December 15: Some episodes of Peppa Pig season 5 aired. * December 16: Weirdmaggedon Part 1, 2, 3 and 4 aired. * December 17: 17 random episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball and The Loud House aired. * December 18: The channel used Anima Kids screen bug as a joke. * December 19: 19 episodes of Peppa Pig aired randomly followed with the movie "Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit" with the Vicar Character uncensored * December 20: ATAdultz aired randomly the 200th and 201th episodes of South Park they later got re-runned in the standalone ATAdultz channel * December 21: Baby Shark (PinkFong version) aired as a joke. * December 22: Animal Toonz aired Animation vs. Youtube along with Animation vs. League of Legends. Plus followed with 4 new The Loud House episodes * December 23: 23 Random Vampirina Episodes * December 24: Peppa Pig Specials: The Golden Boots, Around the World with Peppa and Peppa's Christmas aired and later got re-runned. * December 25: All Christmas specials of Animal Toonz shows aired. Concluding the special Special "Events" ''This is a list of what Animal Toonz did on the commercials or their programming '''September 23, 2006: '''In this day, Disney's Movie "Chicken Little" was about to premiere on the channel, but after a Beefritos ad, a voice could be heard saying "ATTENTION ALL ANIMAL TOONZ VIEWERS, WE ARE INFORMING YOU THAT THE SKY WILL FALL IN 2 MINUTES" and then a 2 minute countdown started to appear, after it reached 0, the screen started to shake and then turned white, and cuts into black, after 10 seconds the "Chicken Little" movie started to play and when the movie ended a different voice could be heard saying: "IF YOU ARE LISTENING THIS, YOU ARE ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO SURVIVED THE SKY FALL, VISIT www.AToonz.com/CLittle FOR REWARDS" '''April 1, 2016: '''In April Fools 2016, Animal Toonz aired at 11:00 AM the adult series "Happy Tree Friends". Audiences were shocked that this ATAdultz bloody show is gonna air on a Teen-Kids channel, the episode was "Remains to be Seen", but before the scene where the characters get killed by the truck, the screen turned into static, and then it cut to a screen with rainbow letters saying: APRIL FOOLS!. In Happy Tree Town, the episode was fully shown and the April fools prank was a Poochee and Pansy video instead. '''October 15, 2016: '''This day was the premiere of PJ Masks on this channel, after the airing of the "A" Segment A.K.A Episode 1, a commercial break started, after it ended a black background appeared with text saying "SORRY, WE GOT MANY REPORTS THAT THOSE SERIES ARE COPYING OTHER SERIES THAT BELONG TO OUR CHANNEL, SADLY WE CAN'T AIR EPISODE 2 BECAUSE OF THIS". After this message, The Amazing World of Gumball episode "The Responsible" started to air. (More of this can be seen in the former programming session) '''April 1, 2017: '''Another April Fools joke by AT, in this day, The Garfield Show was supposed to start at 15:00 PM, but later, Lasagna Cat's video named 07/30/2000 started to play. After the video ended, The Garfield Show started to begin, later that day during a The Loud House airing, the logo was replaced with one similar to the Toon Disney one. '''October 31, 2017: '''This day on Halloween, at 20:00 PM, a screen appeared saying that AT will air a lost Gumball Episode named "The Grieving", (This was taken from "The Compilation" episode), but edited, after this scene, the screen faded to black, after 5 seconds, the Fenton Toy from The Loud House episode "The Crying Dame" appeared singing his song, after his song ended, the screen cuts to black with a orange text saying: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! '''June 22, 2018: '''Disney's movie named "Home on The Range" was supposed to re-air after its first airing on 2005, however after an TAWOG promo, the screen started to glitch and many images and non-sense similiar to The Minecraft Channel Glitch Prank three months earlier. The glitch contained... * Maggie, Calloway and Grace bouncing all over of the screen. * You got Tooned and You got Tricked playing on the background * Alex from GA saying "YAAAY AT!!!" while he spins crazily * Peppa saying: Im Peppa Pig! 1000000 times. * A giant Gumball Watterson walking all over the screen * Lisa and Lily from The Loud House in their Kangaroo costumes from Tricked appearing everytime. * Gumball, Tobias and Banana Joe dancing. * Peppa Pig screaming * Richard from TAWOG eating too much food * Chicken Little Screaming: THE SKY IS FALLING! * Lucy Loud reading a poem. * Images from Happy Tree Friends fanart. * Flashing Lights * Habib from PMEBL Saying: SCREW YOU ARABS! * Cuddles getting decapited by a giant saw. * Lincoln screaming * Eric Cartman saying: JEW! * The Vicar from Wallace and Gromit: TCOTWR saying random words. * Flaky from Happy Tree Friends screaming. * Text saying: SEE ANIMA AND SBC2! * The Good Dinosaur Arlo and Spot eating strange fruit and acting like people with drugs as a background * Random Explosions. After one hour, the glitch was over. Unlike the Minecraft Channel, it had 5 minutes of black screen instead of a test pattern. '''November 1, 2018: '''This took place after Halloween, after an airing of The Amazing World of Gumball episode "The Helmet/The Fight", The Loud House was supposed to air with the Tricked episode only, however before The Loud House started to begin, Luna Loud song named: You Got Tricked started to play, after the song, the In-TV schedule appeared, but after the In-TV schedule bumper, Animal Toonz famous song named: You Got Tooned (Which was an edit of You Got Tricked) started to play, after the song. The Tricked! episode was renamed to Tooned! and the following words relating to Halloween, were replaced with Toons, AT, Animal Toonz and others. After that, Peppa Pig (UK Dub) started to begin. '''March 5, 2019: After the airing of both The Loud House episodes named "Butterfly Effect/The Green House", when the In-TV Schedule appeared, a text was seen on the bottom left corner saying 3... 2... 1..., after 10 seconds. The screen turned into static and then a green text in a black background saying: SHE IS BACK, IN LIVE-ACTION. 02/04/19. then after 20 seconds, Chuck's Choice started to air, according to the AT Forum, this was a promotion for the new Live-Action Kim Possible movie, which will be the first live-action movie to air in Animal Toonz April 1, 2019: 'According to the Animal Toonz forums, this was supposed to be day where the series called "3 Below" would premiere for the first time, however after an airing of Kim Possible, a movie called Roadside Romeo started to play, subtitled by the Animal Toonz crew. Later after that Hindi movie, PinkFong song called Night Animals started to play. Later after the song a text said: APRIL FOOLS!, and the reason why Animal Toonz didn't air the series in time is because they werent ready to air it yet for some reason, however in April 2, 2019. 3 Below premiered along with the live action Kim Possible movie Movies Censorship ''Animal Toonz has not only censored and banned shows, but also banned and censored movies. '''The Good Dinosaur: * The scene where Arlo and Spot eat a strange fruit and then act strange was cut because AT said that this scene was resembling and depicting LSD and Drugs Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit * This movie was very controversial for Animal Toonz because this movie had a Vicar character that was resembling some religions, AT found that offensive and said that the movie was making fun of religious themes and depicting them as "Stupid", AT had no choice rather than replace the Vicar character with a censored bar that has all of his speech bleeped, in some parts of Europe. The movie got completely banned and in Latin-America and Asia, it aired uncensored. Sister Channels * ATAdultz24H (24 hours of the ATAdultz block and the standalone channel) * AT24H (24 Hours of the AT channel) * Toddler Toonz (Toddlers Channel) * Retro Toonz (Channel that differences from the Plus Channel) * Animal Toonz Plus (Extended Version of the Channel) * Animal Toonz Ultimate Cinema (Special Extended Edition of both Plus and Normal channels, combined with the "Animal Toonz Ultra Moviez" block Trivia * For the American Tickle-U Episodes of Peppa the American Version of the series, it got renamed to American Peppa Pig *In Eggs, Animal Toonz is owned by Peppa because "the best toons in Peppaland". Peppa created Peppaland. *Something happens at 3:00 am, Chuck's face appears and the channel intro of Animal Toonz turns old black and white and a text appears saying that you never saw anything *It is unknown if Animal Toonz is gonna release the channel for Happyville or Weirdville. *Animal Toonz is not available on most Sallyish and Sodium providers. *Animal Toonz is the only Peppish other than Yo-Yo to channel to legally air content related to PA. In this case. It airs George's Adventures. *Peppa's Fanatic Confirms that Animal Toonz has a Plus Channel and it airs his former shows along with removed censorship, but it doesnt apply to TAWOG Episode The Money and Removed Episodes like The Crying Dame or The Triangle. It was released on Early 1990's *After a non-Animal Toonz Original ends, after the Studio/Productions logo appears another screen appears saying Distributed by Animal Toonz (Peppaland) *In Japan, Animal Toonz Slogan isn't Wanna Toon Yourself?, Toon Yourself with Animal Toonz!, instead, the slogan is (1つのチャンネルであなたの最大の賞金), which translates to "Your Maximum Toons in All One Channel." *It used to have competition with Anima Kids, later they found their differences and then they became friend channels, but now AT has competition with SBC2, since the SBC2 founder says that he/she didn't steal from AT while he/she really did *Due to Animal Toonz Germany being for adults, most of Animal Toonz's shows air on Kids Garden in Germany. Events Animal Toonz Countdown (2006 Chicken Little).png|Chicken Little Countdown (2006) RemainToBeSeenAT.png|HTF April Fools Joke (2016) ATAprilPrank.png|Toon Disney Styled Screen-Bug Prank (2017) Animal Toonz PJ Masks Message.png|Message for Episode 2 of PJ Masks (2016) Logos & Screenshots FirstLogo.png|As Animal Toons Prerelease - December 1986 Logo1987.png|Channel Official Premiere - July 1987- March 1993 Logo1993.png|Second Logo - March 1993- April 1999 0c1f011c-5247-4c63-be0a-766bfd7d2ee7.png|Screenshot from a George's Adventures ad. Logo1999.png|Third Logo - April 1999- June 2009 Unused2005Logo.png|Fourth and Unused Logo - Planned for August 2005 2009Logo.png|Fifth Logo - June 2009- November 2012 2012Logo.png|Sixth Logo - November 2012- January 2016 NewLogosOfToonz.png|Seventh Logo - January 2016- January 2019 (February 2019 in Happy Tree Town) AnimalToonzPlus2019.png|Animal Toonz Plus Logo HDLogo2019.png|HD Logo HDPlusLogo2019.png|HD Plus Logo UpgradedLogo.png|8th Logo 2019-Present Capturation.png|The Distribution Screen, Taken on a 2018 The Loud House Episode OnDemandLogo2019.png|VOD Logo that was put into launch on July 17, 2018. (2019-present Logo) AT2012Prototype.png|Original Concept for the 2012 logo, unused due to lack of creativity and because it looked it was made in paint. (2011) Panels.png|Screenshot of the 2016 Schedule bumper with the characters of their respective shows (Odie 2D artwork was used for this bumper) Adultz.png|ATAdultz Logo UniqueLogo.png|Unique Logo that is used on Happy Tree Town (February 2019-present) AtoonzOriginal2016.png|Originals Logo that has been seen on episodes 1-79 of Rob's Guide to Destroy Someone, Star Sheep vs. The Forces of Food and Animal Toonz Awesome English File:ATOONZOriginals2019.png|2019 Originals Logo that has been seen on Rob's Guide of Someone (current episodes), Star Sheep vs. The Forces of Food (Season 4), Animal Toonz Awesome English and Samuel Adventures File:AtoonzOriginal2019.png|2019 Distribution Screen that has been seen on a 3 Below episode. File:AToonzOriginalHTT.png|Unique Happy Tree Town Distribution Screen that has been seen on a Happy Tree Friends episode Screen Bugs (Animal Toonz) ScreenBugAndTimer.png|2015 Screen Bug during a TAWOG Episode and a Timer for The Golden Boots 85dc32f1-0eed-4473-98d4-14f66269a3fa.png|Screen Bug of Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventures and a timer for George's Adventures TGBScreenBug.png|2015 SPECIAL Screen Bug and a Sign for the Golden Boots cd72affd-b69f-46f5-9a74-53ec2d5220c5.png|George's Adventures Screen-bug. 1190c645-f4e1-47de-b30e-98088d9e20e4.png|Chowder screen-bug (HD, from 2017) PlusScreenBug.png|Animal Toonz Plus HD screenbug during a The Loud House Episode (Taken before the Original Channel Airing Screenshot) TLHAnimalToonz.jpg|The Loud House Screen Bug (Taken after the Plus Channel Airing Screenshot) Special4IcyNights.jpg|Special Screen Bug used for the premiere of Icy Nights PennZeroPromo.png|Coming Up Next Screen Bug for At The End of The Worlds (Penn Zero Part-Time Hero Final Episode) during a We Bare Bears episode) Block13At.png|1999 Screenbug during the Block 13 Intro, (2002) (With Subtitles) 9405D3B2-0680-47C7-95A4-8279395E6BA8.jpeg|ATnewsTODAY countdown screen bug from August 15, 2016 (it has been a lunchtime staple on Animal Toonz since 2000) EECECE97-E4BB-474E-9FF0-8ED1BCA67CC0.jpeg|ATnewsTODAY intro screen bug from March 16, 2018 crackeduptitlebug.png|Cracked Up! Screen Bug (leaked) Waterworks Willie Bug.png|Waterworks Willie bug from around July of 1995. Timer.png|Screen Bug of The Amazing World of Gumball and a timer for Really Loud Music Vampirina Screen Bug (AT).png|Vampirina Screen Bug (June 2018) 2019TLHScreenBug.png|2019 Screen Bug on a The Loud House episode HTFScreenBug.png|Unique Logo Screen Bug on a Happy Tree Friends episode (this only happens on Happy Tree Town) Idents 2016 Logo Gumball Watterson ID.png|Gumball Watterson Ident. Leni Ident.png|Leni Loud Ident. Hawkodile Ident.png|Hawkodile Ident. AT lola loud ident.jpeg|Lola Loud Ident. AT blossom ident.jpeg|Blossom Ident. AT_Leni_Loud_ident_-_Sports.jpeg|Leni Loud Ident used for events such as the 2018 Winter Olympics ATLeni_and_Lori_-_TLH_PottyMouth.jpeg|The Leni and Lori Loud ‘sharing the sweater’ ident, used before the Loud House episode Potty Mouth ATLisa_-_TLH.jpeg|The Lisa Loud ‘green dress’ ident, used before the Loud House Episodes ‘Anti-Social’ and ‘Rita Her Rights’ PeppaIdent.png|Peppa Pig Ident LisaIdent.png|Lisa Loud Ident CD57F1DB-A17A-4AB7-BCCD-14D963093242.jpeg|Network ID 2019 Logo DRFoxIdent.png|Dr. Fox Ident LucyIdent.png|Lucy Loud Ident SamuelIdent.png|Samuel Ident Coming Up Next Bumpers ComingUpNext.png|Coming Up Next: The Amazing World of Gumball (Anais). With HD Screen bug ATAdultz Idents HTFIdent1.png|Cuddles Ident HTFIdent2.png|Giggles Ident FlakyIdent.png|Flaky Ident SPIdent1.png|Kenny McCormick Ident SPIdent2.png|Eric Cartman Ident Screen Bugs (ATAdultz) ATAdultzScreenBug.png|Happy Tree Friends Screen Bug. ATAdultzScreenBugSP.png|South Park Screen Bug Untitled14.png|Peppa Pig's Summer Camp screen bug Category:TV Channels Category:Fanon Category:Peppaland Category:Animal Toonz